Kinking the Pie
by Lahirta
Summary: A late afternoon encounter leads to angel porn and pie.


**Author's Note: _I'm not really sure what got me into the mood to write this... I don't usually write or even read slash fanfiction. Its not that I have a problem with it... its just not usually my cup of tea. Perhaps Misha and Jensen are to blame for this. In one of the convention videos Misha had said something about reading a Destial+Pie fanfiction and thus teased the plot bunnies. Also, in the season eight bloopers the whole "Baby Daddy" thing only served to fuel those rabid creatures even more... and thus this is the result._**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Supernatural or any of the boys. Although I do suspect that a fan has somehow broken into the ranks of the show writers due to all of the Castiel whump from this current season. Not that I am complaining ;)_**

**Warnings: _This story contains graphic sex between a man and his angel... with the third wheel of pie going on. Don't read if you're not into slashy fictions. _**

* * *

The sunlight was just starting to peer through the slanted blinds as the afternoon slowly drew closer to night. Dean Winchester was sitting in front of the television, a cold beer in his hands as he watched the soap opera. With a sigh, the hunter took a swig and stared at the books stacked up next him. Sammy was out at the local library, hitting the shelves for even more books. _Books, books and more books._ They were hunting some kind of weird hybrid thing, and as a result didn't have a clue as to how to put the son of a bitch down.

Dean reached for the top book and almost swore when a familiar _whoosh_ blew the pages open. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was that had caused the sudden gust of wind.

"Get on the bed." Castiel's voice is a low rumble that leaves no room for argument.

The sound of a plastic bag wrinkling causes the hunter to glance back in confusion. "Whatcha got there?"

"You'll see." The ambiguous reply gave him nothing. Castiel was standing on the other side of the room, watching Dean intently. "On the bed." The angel growls the command this time and waits for Dean to comply.

One second Cas is standing by the bathroom, the next he's pushing Dean down, pinning him to the bed with one hand on his chest. "Better." The celestial being notes in approval.

There's a raised brow from the hunter before it furrows again. There is a tear in Castiel's shirt, blood staining the edges of it. "Cas?"

The angel ignores him, to busy fumbling with whatever is in the bag. The hand lifts from his chest but Dean still can't move. Its then that he realizes that Castiel is keeping him in place with his _mind_.

Castiel straightens, eyes appraising captive. Head tilting to the side he snaps his fingers.

It takes Dean a few moments to realize that his clothes seem to have vanished, and what he was feeling under his butt was the comforter. "Cas..." He tries to complain but the words fall silent.

A sweet scent fills the air and Dean inhales it. _Pie_.

"You got pie for me?"

"No." The angel sounds serious, but then again, he always sounds serious. Castiel goes quiet, lips pressed together in a thin line of concentration.

Then something oddly _sticky_ was being applied to his lower stomach and groin. It was cold and felt odd against his bare skin. He heard, rather than saw, the trench coat hit the floor, body tensing in anticipation. A warm and wet tongue starts to make contact with his skin right bellow his waist line. His hips buck in delight before the angel pins them to the bed in annoyance. "Still." He mutters before swirling his tongue along Dean's lower belly.

The angel was licking the pie off of him, and the realization caused Dean's cock to stand proud. Castiel takes his time, clearly enjoying the prolonged wait that has Dean quivering. The hunter's hips thrust automatically when that _oh so divine_ tongue travels up his shaft and swirls around the tip. The celestial being is working in earnest now, the pie already long gone.

Dean feels the primal burning begin, his fists clenching the comforter in response. Suddenly the warmth of the angel's mouth is gone. The sharp bite of the cold air shocks Dean, and the hunter whines a protest. It dies quickly, the feel of smooth skin replaces the emptiness. The angel is rubbing their aching dicks together and the hunter groans loudly. He's getting close, and almost as if the angel can sense it, the grinding slows, turning rhythmic.

Its then that he understands that Castiel can feel his pleasure through their bond and the thought does him in. He bites his lip, trying not to let the ecstasy take complete control. His hand reaches up to grip the angel on the shoulder in the same place as his own mark. Castiel's head throws back to look at the ceiling, and then the lamp goes flying off of the table. Something smacks into the walls like a peal of thunder, causing the hunter to flinch.

The walls shake from the impact and out of the corner of his eyes Dean sees _them_. The wings are covered with black feather and one of them has managed to punch through some of the dry wall. The wing twitches in annoyance before retreating back towards the angel's body. Unable to curb the impulse, Dean waits for the wing to furl closer before he reaches out with his right hand and _feels_ the wing. It jerks back, quickly moving out of reach before disappearing from sight.

The angel is listening to something intently, his eyes narrowed before he quickly removes himself from the bed and snaps his fingers. Dean's clothes are suddenly back on him, and with another _whoosh_ the angel was gone.

It was only seconds later when Sam opened the door to find his brother sprawled on the bed. Pieces of lamp shards and chunks of dry wall littered the carpet. Deciding to say nothing, the younger brother set down his pile of books and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: _Please review, reviews make my day and fuel the plot bunnies to conspire more things to throw the boys into..._**

**Word Count: 894 **_(This does not include the notes)_


End file.
